14 de Febrero
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Cuando Theresa y John Paul fueron a verle, Peter no quería irse sin cumplir su promesa. 'Bésame' 'Peter yo no...' 'Me he encontrado con que tienes una fuerte testarudez con el asesinar personas que besaste; quiero que me sigas besando, así algún día me encontraras, y si muero, será en tus manos'. PeterxAchilles. Séptimo Libro.


N/A: Les voy a confesar que yo me veía más haciendo un BonzoxEnder, pero luego llegué al séptimo libro y todo acabó en un simple AchillesxPeter, o sea…¿¡qué mierdas?! xD

Cuando sus padres vinieron aquella noche a mostrarle los mensajes de Bean y Petra con una pequeña mochila, seguramente con lo mínimo de ropa de ambos, en el hombro de su padre, John Paul; Peter no pudo hacer más que darles la razón en todo he ir a buscar sus cosas, aunque, algo muy dentro de sí le hizo parar.

'_-¿Estarás para San Valentín?'_

'_-¿Por qué razón no estaría?'_

'_-Prométeme que estarás conmigo ese día.'_

'_-No puedo pro…'_

'_-Peter…'_

'_-Está bien, Achilles, te prometo que estaré contigo el catorce de febrero.'_

Quizá para muchos esa conversación no importaría en aquel momento, en mitad de su evacuación, pero Peter Wiggin, siendo Hegemón, se basaba en sus promesas cumplidas y, aunque era culpa de Achilles por venirse preparado para cuando Peter le sacara de aquel "arresto" en China que resultó ser completamente falso; el hermano mayor de los Wiggin mantendría parte de su promesa. Por eso dijo esto:

-Tienen razón, tienen razón en todo lo que me están diciendo…- Theresa y John Paul se miraron como si su hijo hubiera sido raptado por aliens –Pero no podemos salir está noche-

-¿De qué me hablas?- Dijo su padre.

-Peter, querido, ya te he callado una vez hoy; no me hagas hacerlo de nuevo-

-Es en serio- Siguió Peter –Tendría un programa para esta clase de problemas, pero padre lo neutralizó cuando convino su propio programa con el de Ferreira- Mintió –Tengo que pasar al menos diez archivos importantes que no puedo destruir en un pendrive, eliminar aquello que quede y advertir a la única gente en la que podría llegar a confiar que siga en esta base o a cien kilómetros a la redonda para que escape, al menos, de la ciudad- Volvió a mentir, la verdad era que su programa no estaba neutralizado por nadie, podría eliminar los archivos y avisar a los que tuviera que avisar. No era tan imbécil como para no tener ciertos sistemas que le permitieran escapar de Brasil sin dejar rastro; pero antes vería a Achilles –Saldremos en cincuenta minutos; asegúrense de tener todo-

Sus padres parecieron caer en la farsa de _'Soy-el-nuevo-Peter-y-quiero-salvar-al-mundo-como-Ender',_ así que se retiraron de su habitación; apenas el azabache vio como se perdían entre los pasillos, llamó a uno de sus guardias.

-Tráiganme a Achilles-

Habrían de ser la una de la mañana, pero no era la primera vez que Peter pedía que lo trajeran a altas horas o para almorzar; el guardia asintió y se fue en seguida. Unos diez minutos después, Achilles estaba frente suyo en aquella mesa incómodamente grande para dos personas, pero increíblemente pequeña para cuatro.

-¿Podría saber por qué es tan importante mí presencia para que el Hegemón en persona me llamara a la una de la madrugada?- Generalmente, no hacía preguntas, pero el sueño pareció ganarle en ese único aspecto; por demás, estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

-Dije que pasaría el catorce contigo, ¿o no? Ya es catorce-

-Qué literal eres, ¿eh?- Peter estaba un tanto incomodo, eran los últimos treinta minutos que pasaría junto a Achilles y no quería hablar.

Sus manos le hormigueaban, sus ojos escocían pero no por lágrimas; quería poder dejar de mover su pierna de arriba abajo y parar el nudo que crecía en su garganta, ahuyentando a su voz; quería poder dejar de ser humano, dejar de desearle, por tan solo el resto de su vida.

Quería aquello con tantas ganas, que ya no podía soportarlo.

-Peter…- Y ya no quiso soportarlo más.

-Bésame- Achilles le sonrió vagamente, hasta que notó su seriedad.

-Peter yo no…-

-Bésame ahora antes de que yo lo haga- Estaba realmente desesperado en estos momentos; le agarró del cuello al más bajo y lo estampó contra su boca.

Sus labios se fueron acomodando mejor con un poco de tiempo; tres segundos después, ambos se movían sobre el otro sin obtener a ninguno con el completo control. Pronto Achilles le dio paso libre a la lengua de Peter y este a él.

No era un beso tierno o de un típico San Valentín, pero aquel día Peter debía irse, y si en verdad se iría, pondría una buena razón para eso.

Terminó el beso con un mordisco pequeño en el labio inferior de aquel psicópata que de alguna manera le había contagiado aquella locura neurótica al mismo Wiggin y se retiró lentamente, saboreando el aliento del otro y pensando que nada, ni siquiera la gloria misma, se comparaba con aquel beso.

-Wow, Wiggin, las de limpieza sospechaban que besabas bien, pero nunca me lo había creído- Era el mejor alago que jamás alguien le sacaría en su vida.

-Y ahora tendrás que matarme-

-Yo nunca dije…-

-Me he encontrado con que tienes una fuerte testarudez con el asesinar personas que besaste; quiero que me sigas besando, así algún día me encontraras, y si muero, será en tus manos- Peter llamó a un guardia, quien se llevo inmediatamente a Achilles a su propia recamara; el Wiggin sabía que ya le había revelado que se iba, sabía que no tendría el elemento sorpresa si esto llegaba a otros oídos.

Y sin embargo, Peter sonreía mientras apretaba aquel botoncito en su computadora que activaba su programa de evacuación, sonrió mientras caminaba junto a Theresa y John Paul Wiggin a cualquier otro establecimiento que no fuera ese; y siguió sonriendo mucho más cuando recordó que Achilles le buscaría, vivo o muerto.


End file.
